1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vibration control, and more particularly, to a vibration control device and method for use in a portable vibration control device such as a mobile phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a call is received at a mobile phone including a vibration function, the mobile phone emits a ring tone according to a ring mode, and/or vibrates according to a vibration mode. Typically, upon receiving the call in the vibration mode, the mobile phone generates vibrations by driving a vibration motor at preset intervals with a preset vibration level.